Summertime Pranks
by dragonzfire718
Summary: Oneshot prequel to What’s Meant to be Will be. A little summer time fun with Connor, Murphy and two OC’s. Rated for swearing. Nothing sexual and no pairings.


**A/N: Okay I got this idea while I was on the beach with a friend of mine that is visiting from Ireland. If I ever once complain how pale my skin color is; I should be reminded of her…lol…Anyway, this is pre movie and an idea to do with my other story What's Meant to be Will be. It is the same two girls from there. Let me know if you like it. I am thinking of doing another story (when I'm done with the first) as a prequel to both the movie and my story. Let me know what you think about a prequel...Both the O' Riley twins and the MacManus twins are about 12 years old here.**

* * *

Patricia and Shayla were sound asleep. It was a beautiful summer morning and it was the first day of summer vacation. Shayla started to wake up as she heard something hitting the window of the bedroom she shared with her sister. She started to open her eyes and looked over at her sister sleeping in the bed next to her. She then turned her head to look at the clock. It was eight o' clock in the morning. She did not want to get up. The insistent noise against the window wouldn't stop. She slowly got up to find out what it was. She reached the window and looked outside.

"Oi look at that Murph. One o' em decided ta wake up." Murphy laughed at Connor.

Shayla looked down from her second story window. "What do ye two idjits want?" She was trying to keep her voice down not to wake her sister up.

"Why don't ya come tat ha beach with us?" Connor shouted up to her. Murphy stood there shaking his head in agreement.

At the mention of going to the beach Shayla perked up more. "Wait a moment guys. Let me see if I can get Pat up." She ducked back inside and ran to her sister's bed shaking her awake. Patricia started to stir.

"Oi go away Shay. Cant ya see I'm tryin ta sleep?" She shrugged her sister off and rolled over to her stomach burying her head under her pillows.

"No can do Pat. Ye gotta get up." She grabbed the pillows off of her sister's head and tossed them on the floor at the end of the bed. "Tha guys want us ta go to tha beach with em."

"Forget tha beach Shay. Sleeping is more important. Now leave me tha fuck alone." She swatted at Shayla to make her go away and curled up into a ball.

Shayla moved away from her sister when she swatted at her. She was standing at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips. As she looked at Patricia she got an idea. She quickly grabbed one of Patricia's ankles and pulled her off the bed. Patricia landed on the pillows on the floor. She glared up at her sister.

"Are ye fuckin insane!?" She started to get up as Shayla stood back laughing at her. Patricia was about to lunge at her sister when Connor and Murphy started calling both their names from outside. She glared at her sister again and they both went over to the window.

"It's about fuckin time ye woke up sleepy head." Now it was Connor's turn to laugh at something his brother said.

Patricia snarled at Murphy and then at Connor. "What's this talk about goin to tha damn beach?"

Connor was now getting impatient. "Yeah we want ta go an we want tha two o' ye ta come with. We even had our Ma pack some food fer all o' us."

Patricia looked to Shayla. Shayla had a wide grin on her face trying to plead with her sister to agree. Patricia looked back down at the guys doing the same thing. "I hope ye have enough sunscreen for tha two pasties. We'll be down in a few minutes. Let us get ready." Connor cut Murphy off before he can say something about being called pasty. The brothers nodded. By the time she turned around Shayla was already digging out her bathing suite and changing from her pajamas.

The girls both got dressed and headed downstairs. Their Ma was up and sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up from the paper. "Where do ye two think yer goin?"

Both girls answered in unison. "Mornin Ma. Can we go to tha beach? Please."

Their Ma looked them up and down. "Who are ya goin with?"

Patricia headed to go and get towels and a sheet to bring as Shayla answered. "With Connor and Murphy. Please say its okay fer us ta go."

Ma looked at her sternly. "Okay fine ye and yer sista can go. One thing though. Make sure ya bring sunscreen so ya don't burn."

Shayla walked over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ma. I love ya and see ya lata." She ran out to where her sister was in the hallway.

"I think ye should thank Ma before we go." She grabbed the towels here sister was holding and headed for the front door. Patricia nodded and headed for the kitchen giving her Ma a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran to catch up with her sister who was outside already.

Murphy and Shayla were almost at the end of the front yard by the time Patricia made it outside. "Are we finally ready to go now?" Murphy started to get antsy waiting for everyone. Shayla wasn't too far behind. Both Connor and Patricia just rolled their eyes at them and started walking.

The beach wasn't too far from their houses. Shayla and Murphy stayed ahead of Connor and Patricia. They were trying to come up with a prank they can do on them.

"Murph I know a way that we can get Pat." Shayla had a devilish smile on her face. Murphy looked at her bright eyed waiting for her to continue. "She hates anything that's creepy lookin. Find a crab or something like that and ye got 'er."

Murphy had a matching devilish smile. "Aye that would work fer her. Okay now fer Conn." They both thought for a moment. Murphy came up with an idea first. "Okay this ones gonna be a little more complicated…" Shayla looked at him expectantly. "…yer gonna have ta distract him for this ta work."

"Okay Murph I have no problems with that. What are ye gonna do ta him?" She still had the smile on her face waiting for Murphy to continue.

"We need ta find two crabs. One fer ya sista and the other fer Conn. I'll sneak up behind him and drop it in his trunks." He started rubbing his hands together wanting to get their little prank started.

"That's a little cruel Murph. But I think it'll work." She winked at Murphy.

Patricia and Connor were walking in silence enjoying the scenery. They had no idea what the other two were up to. Connor turned to Patricia. "Ya know ye were right about tha sunscreen. Those two are gonna burn with how pale they are."

Patricia started laughing. "I know Shay didn't bring any. Did Murph or ye bring any?" Connor nodded.

They finally reached the beach. Murphy and Shayla stayed ahead of Connor and Patricia the whole walk there. They had been plotting and coming up with how they were going to do their pranks. They reached the beach and set up the blankets.

Shayla turned to Murphy. "Murph ye promised ya were gonna help me find some nice shells so lets go."

Murphy nodded. "Aye yer right. I did promise ya." Murphy was trying to play that he didn't want to go. Connor and Patricia started laughing at him. Murphy just glared at them knowing he had to put up with their torture just for a little bit. Murphy took off his shirt tossing it at Connor as Shayla took off the sun dress she had on over her bathing suit.

Connor and Patricia were sitting on the blanket watching the water. Murphy and Shayla had gone off leaving them alone. "Ye know they didn't use any of tha sunscreen. They are gonna be just miserable later." Connor was chuckling as he spoke to Patricia. "Aye yer right. They're gonna be in a lot o' pain lata." Patricia started fully laughing.

"I'm gonna go inta tha water. Would ye care ta join me?" Connor held his hand out to Patricia.

"Nah I think I'm gonna stay on dry land fer a little while longer." Connor smiled and headed off to the water.

Shayla and Murphy had been walking for a little while till they came across a section of rocks. They started to walk across the rocks looking in the water for any form of crabs. Shayla suddenly reached down and caught a large ugly looking crab. She held it carefully so it wouldn't pinch her.

"Oi Murph look 'ere. I caught one. And this is a really ugly lookin one too." She had turned the crab to look at it.

Murphy joined her and started looking at it too. "Damn that is ugly lookin. Yer sista is gonna flip when ye show it ta 'er."

Shayla nodded. "Ye know Murph, we can use tha one crab on both o' em. Save us tha trouble of having ta find another." The crab started to try and pinch her. Shayla giggled and continued to hold it where it couldn't get her. "And this ones feisty."

Shayla and Murphy started to walk back to the blanket and found Patricia lying on her back with a towel across her face. Murphy started looking around for Connor. He turned to Shayla and was silently asking her where he could be. Shayla just shrugged her shoulders. Murphy turned and looked out at the water seeing Connor walking towards them. Shayla held up the crab showing Connor as Murphy put his finger to his mouth for Connor to stay quiet. He knew what they were up to and started covering his mouth to stifle a laugh. Shayla walked over to her sister and gently placed the crab on her stomach and backed away to stand next to the guys.

It took Patricia a few moments to feel something crawling up her stomach to her chest. She moved the towel so she could see what was up. The moment the towel was moved she was face to face with the ugliest looking crab ever and quickly jumped up and started screaming and cursing; causing the crab to fall to the blanket. The other three were laughing so hard and rolling in the sand.

Patricia quickly looked at her sister, glaring at her. "Warum würden Sie solch eine Sache Shayla machen? Je vais si vous recevoir!"

Shayla was sitting in the sand laughing when her sister decided to go after her. "Oh shit!" She got up and took off running with Patricia hot on her heels. Shayla truly was the faster runner and better swimmer so she took off for the water. She made it and swam out a little ways. Patricia stopped at the waters edge. Knowing she wouldn't be able to catch her sister. "Don't worry Shay. I'll get ya when ye least expect it." Patricia turned and walked back to the blanket and Shayla followed knowing her sister would get her later.

Patricia reached the blanket to find Connor still sitting in the sand laughing and Murphy was gone. So was the crab.

She looked down at Connor. "What are ya still laughing about? Ye shoulda helped me!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Connor was rubbing the sore spot where Patricia punched him. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't know what they were gonna do till it was done already. And…I thought it was funny. Ye can't blame me fer laughing." He was trying to get on her good side. "Fine." Was all she would say.

Murphy had gone back towards the water to meet up with Shayla. He still had the crab in his hands. She was exited the water and walked up to him. "That was great. Even though I know I'm gonna get it lata. Now its yer brothers turn." She had a devilish smile on her face.

Murphy nodded. "All ye have ta do is distract him. I'll do tha rest. But I would suggest ya apologize to ya sista first." Shayla nodded and walked back to the blanket.

Connor and Patricia were sitting side by side talking when Shayla walked over. "Pat can I talk ta ya fer a second please?"

Patricia got up and followed Shayla away from Connor. "Look Pat, I'm sorry fer tha crab thing. But it was funny."

Patricia thought for a moment. "Apology accepted. And ye are right. It was funny. Just promise me two things…" Shayla nodded as Patricia continued. "…don't do that to me again and get Connor fer me."

Shayla started smiling. "Murph and me have an idea fer Conn. Ye can help me distract him."

Patricia smiled and nodded at Shayla and they both walked back to Connor who was now standing up looking at them.

Both girls knew just how to distract Connor. They asked him a science question. Patricia was the one to come up with it and ask. "Conn I have a question fer ya."

Connor smiled at her. "Okay shoot."

Patricia turned to Shayla and smiled then turned back to Connor. "What is tha fastest swimming fish?"

Connor had to think of the answer for a moment. As he was thinking, Murphy snuck up behind him, with the crab in hand. Murphy quickly grabbed the waist band on Connor's trunks and dropped the crab in and took off running behind the girls. Connor was screaming and cursing trying to get the crab out. "I'm gonna get ya fer this Murph!" Connor was yelling at him as he finally got the crab and set it free.

The girls were hysterically laughing as Murphy hid behind them. He realized he was really in for it and started to run. "That's it Murph! Yer dead!" Connor took off running after Murphy. Murphy had reached the waters edge right as Connor caught him and tackled him. They were both rolling around wrestling as the waves washed over them. The girls were standing nearby, still laughing. The girls could hear them cursing at each other in every language they knew and the occasional slap or punch that connected.

Finally after some time Connor got tired and helped his brother up. Neither one of them had any bruises on them, just a few red marks. They both walked up to where the girls were standing. Connor trying to be the more adult out of the group spoke up. "Okay how about we stop with the pranks and just enjoy our time." Everyone agreed and went to sit on the blanket to eat.

After they ate, they stayed on the blanket for a little while. Shayla decided to finally put on some sun block so she wouldn't pay for it later. "Murph ye should put some on too." Murphy waved her away and got up heading for the water. Shayla turned to her sister and Connor. "He's tha one that's gonna pay lata. Not me." She spoke in a sing song voice.

The three of them got up and joined Murphy in the water. They got the bright idea of playing chicken. Patricia climbed on Connor's shoulders as Shayla got on Murphy's. As they were playing the brothers got the bright idea of just tossing the girls off of their backs. Both girls hit the water hard and quickly came back up jumping on the guys, yelling at them. They stayed in the water for the rest of the day, playing and splashing.

The sun was going to set soon so they all decided it was time for them to head home. They walked home together, staying close. They had decided to meet up after they all took showers and ate dinner. They were going to stay closer to home. They reached their houses and went inside to do what they had to do.

Connor and Murphy finished first. They sat on their porch waiting for the girls. "Murph I think ye look as red as that damned crab ya threw in me shorts taday." Connor started laughing. "Oh shut it Conn." Murphy glared at him. He truly was sunburned pretty badly. Connor was still laughing as the girls finally showed up. Both girls took one look at Murphy and started laughing and spoke in unison. "Damn Murph!" Shayla continued. "Ya look like a lobster!" She kept laughing. Connor was still laughing as he said to them what he thought Murphy looked like. "I said he looks like tha crab from earlier." That just made everyone laugh harder. Murphy was getting annoyed and got up walking over to Shayla. "Oh haha. Like ye didn't get burned Shay." He slapped her on the back but not hard. Shayla didn't even flinch. "Not as badly as ye did Crabby." They continued to laugh. After the hilarity of the situation died they started talking about ideas for the rest of the summer. They kept talking and joking around till it got late and parted ways for the night.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Warum würden Sie solch eine Sache Shayla machen? (German)**

**(Why would you do such a thing Shayla?)**

**Je vais si vous recevoir! ****(French)**

**(I am so going to get you!)**


End file.
